First Murder
The first murder committed as part of the overarching project of mutual killing. Motive The motive given by monokuma for this chapter consisted of a video played in the IMAX theater. This video explains that the government froze them all as a precautionary measure as the group Modus-save rose in power. Shortly after being frozen, the world ended, and the current status of the outside world is unknown. Most people died in this event, however after 1998 years the descendants of the survivors may be alive, or humanity could have ended. After the video finished, students could not leave the theater for one hour. The reason for this may be tied to the murder of XXX , or simply to set up the monomono machine, but both of these are simply theories. Truth Bullets UNIVERSAL: MONOKUMA FILE 01: Brendan Fireheart was found in the bathroom and died at roughly 2:30 AM. He died from blunt trauma and had no other injuries. MONOMONO MACHINE: The monomono machine is a fun little machine that gives you a QR code from a cute gachapon machine in exchange for a monocoin. This QR code can be exchanged for an item from the other part of the machine, which is across the room from it. CONTINUED SHOWINGS: The motive video has been playing non stop in the IMAX for several days. GIFT SHOP: SMASHED CODE-GIVER MACHINE: The part of the monomonomachine that gave QR codes was knocked over and smashed. The code papers are all gone. BROKEN GIFT-GIVER MACHINE: The part of the monomonomachine that gives the items is no longer functional due to the plastic outside the insert slot being removed, and the slot being stuffed with blueberry greek yogurt. DESTROYED MERCHANDISE: Much of the Kurashiki Museum merchandise has been thrown off the shelves, shattered, ripped, or otherwise broken. GEODE: One of the unusually large geodes is sitting in the pile of papers. CAFETERIA: ANTIQUE RING: A small, but very old ring that's way more expensive than it looks. It was found in the pudding tray in the buffet, completely submerged. It has the initials “J.O.” engraved in it. YOGURT TRAY: The yogurt tray is half empty. If you care, it’s blueberry greek yogurt IMAX THEATER: TISSUES: There is few used tissues in the front row of the seats. ASH: A small, but noticeable, pile of ash near the tissues. BATHROOM: POCKET PAPER TOWELS: A handful of paper towels with drying blood on them were in each of Brendan’s pockets EMPTY PAPER TOWEL DISPENSER: The paper towel dispenser is nearly empty, despite no one noticing it running low previously. Monokuma said he “Hasn’t had a chance to replace it yet.” HALL OF KNOWLEDGE: SMEARED BLOODY PRINT: There's a smear in the hall of knowledge that looks like it was a footprint, but someone attempted to clean it with enough success to make it impossible to discern any details, includih the exact size, of the print ACCOUNTS: KAGUYA’S ACCOUNT: A few nights prior, Kaguya discovered that the buffet in the cafeteria restocks at 1 am, but will not start the procedure if someone is in the room. During the restocking process, all of the trays lower down somewhere, then come up refilled. COCO'S ACCOUNT: Coco checked the weapons display when it first was opened, and then more recently, but did not notice any missing Player Theories I think someone died lol Execution While Setsurou looked as nervous as ever, but at the same time looked as if he had accepted his fate. After being dragged to the execution, he was sat on what looked like an school chair. There was a German horn under the chair, but he couldn't reach it, since his hands and legs were tied by white rope. He didn't try to free himself, but he did try to take some peeks at the German horn. He found himself surrounded by vaguely familiar figures, maybe not to the others, but to him and looked him horror as the figures started to say something, first not very loudly but soon enough those ghost-like figures were practically shouting insults at the horn player. He tried not to cry and he mumbled apologies, but once again, didn't try to fight back. The first figure suddenly tossed a lute at him, the other a clarinet, the other a flute and Setsurou's injuries were becoming more and more serious. Then an oboe, a bassoon and his apologies grew louder and louder. He'd survive those injuries, even though maybe his pride wouldn't. But generally no one'd survive a piano or an organ falling on you, which was what exactly happened. It'd be something right out of a cartoon, it had been fatal. Setsurou Otoga is dead.Category:Plot info Category:Murders